


A Love Story of Black Dragon River

by Niki_Sun



Category: A Love Story of Black Dragon River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_Sun/pseuds/Niki_Sun
Summary: Today I decided to write my love story in English. I'm a Chinese girl. My family name is SUN, It is not the sun give energy to everything over the world. Actually, I don't like my Chinese name at all, because in China,  The family name is not just a name. It is also a word with some meaning. Every family name has a meaning. Some meanings are good. Just like someone's  family name is Lin, It means forest, that's wonderful, isn't it? But Mr Cao , I'm serious,has a family name means fuck. So you don't want to take serious with someone with a nameof fuck. It's not a big family name. You nearly didn't know anyone with a family name of fuck, but I think It's because they cannot find someone to marry. And my family name sun. It is means the grandson. In China  If someone call you," you are a sun zi"., It doesn't means he wants to treat you like his grandson. It means you're a completely loser. And everyone hates you. I also hate my family name. Maybe because I hate my family. This is a love story of Black Dragon River.





	A Love Story of Black Dragon River

Today I decided to write my love story in English. I'm a Chinese girl. My family name is SUN, It is not the sun give energy to everything over the world. Actually, I don't like my Chinese name at all, because in China, The family name is not just a name. It is also a word with some meaning. Every family name has a meaning. Some meanings are good. Just like someone's family name is Lin, It means forest, that's wonderful, isn't it? But Mr Cao , I'm serious,has a family name means fuck. So you don't want to take serious with someone with a nameof fuck. It's not a big family name. You nearly didn't know anyone with a family name of fuck, but I think It's because they cannot find someone to marry. And my family name sun. It is means the grandson. In China If someone call you," you are a sun zi"., It doesn't means he wants to treat you like his grandson. It means you're a completely loser. And everyone hates you. I also hate my family name. Maybe because I hate my family. This is a love story of Black Dragon River.


End file.
